The present invention relates generally to improvements in diving equipment particularly such as self-contained underwater breathing apparatus, commonly known as "scuba" equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to an effective audible signalling device and system which can be used as a safety or signalling device by divers and the like.
In recent years, scuba diving has become an extremely popular recreational activity enjoyed by an ever increasing number of people. In scuba diving, a diver carries a self-contained supply of compressed air, in combination with an air hose and mouthpiece which permit the diver to breath in a substantially normal manner while underwater. The supply of compressed air is normally contained within a tank adapted to be carried as a backpack, thereby enabling the diver to swim or walk about underwater in a substantially unrestricted manner. Inherent buoyancy provided by the air supply and/or auxiliary equipment such as an insulating wetsuit is normally offset with weights carried by the diver, such as a weighted belt, to permit the diver to descend with minimal effort to a desired depth. Buoyancy compensator vests or the like are often used to alter buoyancy in the course of a dive by appropriate inflation or deflation of air chambers formed in the vest.
Although modern scuba equipment permits virtually anyone to partake in the sport of underwater diving with minimal prior training, diver safety remains an extremely important consideration. In this regard, while scuba diving is relatively safe when the equipment is used properly and safety precautions are observed, a failure to observe seemingly minor precautions can lead to serious and/or life-threatening situations. As one example, underwater currents are often present and can carry a diver significant distances downstream from a diving boat or other start point. As a result, an inattentive or inexperienced diver can be swept through an unexpectedly large distance, whereupon the diver may surface at a location which is surprisingly far from the diving boat. The distance involved can be sufficiently great such that it is difficult for the diver to return to the boat and/or for personnel on the boat to find the surfaced diver.
In the past, conventional whistles have been used by many divers to signal personnel on a diving boat upon resurfacing. In this regard, buoyancy compensation vests often carry a conventional whistle which can be used by the diver as an audio signal at the end of a dive. Unfortunately, however, conventional whistles generally cannot be heard by boat personnel due to relatively high ambient noise levels attributable to wind, water and/or boat noise.
There also exists a need for divers to be able to signal or alert one another while underwater. For example, a diver who becomes caught or trapped within underwater structures such as shipwreck debris or a field of kelp may need to signal a diving companion for assistance. Alternatively, a diver may desire to signal a companion during conditions of poor water visibility or simply to communicate in the course of a dive. Still further, it may be necessary or appropriate to provide a loud audible signal capable of warding off sea animals, such as sharks.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for improvements in audio signalling devices for use by divers and the like, especially with respect to an audio device which has sufficient volume, range and pitch to be heard in a typical wind and water diving environment. Moreover, there exists a need for a signalling device which, in some embodiments, can be adapted for sending audio signals in an underwater environment. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.